Kiba chan Through the Looking Glass
by taitofan
Summary: While getting ready for a mission, wearing a skirt, Kiba is pulled into a mirror. Everyone he meets seems very strange, but familiar...


Kiba-chan Through the Looking Glass

By Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and lime

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto, Miyuki-chan in Mirror Land, nor Alice Through the Looking Glass belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters, situations, and basic plot. Then twisting them even more. What fun!

Authors Note: I wanted to do a rewrite, _badly_. I'd already done Miyuki-chan/Alice in Wonderland, so the obvious choice was Miyuki-chan in Mirror Land/Through the Looking Glass. Thisis definitely more like the Miyuki-chan anime though. Same base characters and situations, with different happenings and inner!Kiba thoughts. Plus the yaoi, all of the glorious yaoi! A lot of OOCness, but then again, not really any since the characters aren't really themselves… Oh well, you'll see. The chess scene is taken almost completely from Miyuki-chan, since I know next to nothing about chess. Any mistakes in game play are Clamp's fault, not mine. As for the time-line, this is takes place after Sasuke and Naruto are gone, but before the second part, as Kiba is still a genin. Oh, and longest fic to date!

Japanese lesson- You add -chan to the end of a girl's name, or your boyfriend/girlfriend's name. Kami-sama is the Japanese equivalent of God.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 2-26-05

* * *

Kiba couldn't believe his bad luck. First, he'd had to cancel his date with Kankurou because of some stupid D-rank mission that had absolutely nothing to do with becoming a better shinobi. Then he'd been informed that in order to complete the pointless mission, he'd have to wear a certain outfit… A schoolgirl uniform. 

And _of course_, Hinata couldn't have done it even though she was a girl. And Shino was, as Kurenai had out it, "just not girly looking enough. No, you fit the part _much_ more, Kiba."

If she wasn't his sensei, he'd have had Akamaru bite her. Or he might have done it himself.

Speaking of which, where was Akamaru…? Kiba sighed and turned back to the looking glass he'd borrowed from his older sister. He'd have to worry about that later. Right then, he had to make sure he looked feminine enough…

'_How can she think I look girly? I am **not** girly! They're totally gonna know I'm a guy… This is so stup- Hey, what's going on?'_

Sometime during his mini-rant, the surface of the mirror had begun to ripple slightly, giving it a watery look. Kiba peered into it closely, trying to figure out what was happening, only to see….

Himself.

There was one major problem with that though. His mirror image was winking at him. And Kiba certainly wasn't winking himself. Kiba might not have been the smartest genin around, but even _he_ knew that the mirror was supposed to reflect whatever you did in it, _not_ wink at you. But winking it was, and smiling at him, and… coming out of the mirror…

Mirror-Kiba was, without a doubt, coming out of the mirror. First the fingers, then the hands, followed by the arms, and so on until his entire upper torso was draped against at a very shocked and wide-eyed Kiba. Mirror-Kiba giggled, a very un-Kiba like thing to do, then kissed the confused boy's cheek. This small action was enough to snap him out of his daze.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Mirror-Kiba giggled again and grabbed hold of Kiba's arm. Before he could protest, his double was yanking him towards the mirror. Kiba grasped for something to hold onto, but it was too late, and the two Kiba's were falling through the mirror and into a dark void. The brunette let out a yelp as he fell, wondering if maybe this was all a dream…

But seconds later when he landed, quite painfully, on his butt, he decided that this wasn't a dream after all. It was just really, really weird. And it just got weirder when he opened his eyes and there was a giant golden… thing in front of him.

"What the… What is this thing?" He noticed a sign on it, but he couldn't understand whatever foreign language was on it. "Dnal Rirrim ot Emoclew..." He pondered it for a few moments, trying to think of a language it was similar too. He had to reread it a few times before it hit him. "I get it, it's backwards! Welcome to Mirror Land! Whoohoo! I rock- Wait. Mirror Land? I've never heard of that before… I wonder if there are any other people here."

No sooner had he said that then he heard a faint swooshing noise coming from somewhere above him. Looking up, he noticed a creature sitting on top of the yet-to-be-identified object. He couldn't get a very good look at whatever it was, but it might be able to help him…

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, hoping to get the creature's attention. "Can you tell me where I am? Or how to get to Konoha from here? Hey, can you hear me?" The creature ignored him and continued to stare off into space. Kiba growled in frustration and was about to give the thing a piece of his mind until he saw another, smaller sign. Deciphering the backwards text, he read aloud, "Property of the Jabberwocky… So that's the Jabberwocky, huh? Hey, Jabberwocky, get down from your… thingy! Can ya help me or what?"

That got the Jabberwocky's attention. It looked down to see who was making all the noise, and Kiba caught a glimpse of some extremely familiar sunglasses. But it couldn't be… He had no time to wonder though, for after looking Kiba over a few times, the Jabberwocky spread its demon-like wings and swooped down from its perch, landing gracefully next to Kiba. And poor Kiba almost had a heart attack.

The Jabberwocky wasn't an it, or even a she if you judged by the extremely scantily clothes, consisting of nothing more than a chest plate connected to a neck shackle, thong-like underwear, and a few pieces of jewelry. Oh yes, and those familiar sunglasses. No, the Jabberwocky was most defiantly a male… A male who looked _just like_ Shino.

"Shino!" Kiba exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Do you know how to get out? Why are you dressed like that? Shino? Shino! Are you listening to me?" Jabberwocky-Shino gave Kiba a look that made it painfully obvious that he thought Kiba was crazy. "Okay, so you're not Shino after all. Just great. Now what am I- Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!"

Jabberwocky-Shino had gotten bored during Kiba's latest mini-rant and decided to entertain himself… By peaking under Kiba's skirt. This, needless to say, upset Kiba to no end. There was no doubt about it, this _definitely_ wasn't Shino. His friend wasn't nearly this perverted. In fact, he wasn't perverted at all...

"I said stop it!" Kiba yelled when Jabberwocky-Shino, who obviouly _was_ a pervert,attempted to lift up his skirt again. "Look, will you just help me get out of here? I need to get back home- Gah! What are you doing!"

Jabberwocky-Shino had decided to do just what the cute little loud-mouthed boy wanted—to get out of that place. He could do that. And if the boy didn't want to play with him, there was really no point in keeping him around just so that he could just yell all the time. So he picked Kiba up, spread his wings, and flew up into the sky. Kiba, not expecting any help, had been completely amazed when he actually got a response.

'_Good, now I can get home and get that dumb mission over with… And make fun of Shino behind his back. Heh…'_

After a few minutes of traveling, Kiba noticed that the scenery had changed. No longer were they in a dark looking room, but rather over a beautiful group of islands… That were floating… It wasn't Konoha, but at least he was getting somewhere.

After a few more minutes, Jabberwocky-Shino's flying slowed down, until he was eventually hovering over one of the larger islands they'd flown over. The island was very pink, and Kiba figured it was full of flowers. It was nice and all, but not home. He told Jabberwocky-Shino this and was promptly dropped.

As Kiba fell through the air, Jabberwocky-Shino turned around and flew back to his totem, not his "thingy" as the loud boy had put it. That boy needed to loosen up… Jabberwocky-Shino had a feeling the people he'd left him with could do the trick…

Kiba landed on his butt for the second time that day, but this time it was a lot softer. And a lot louder too.

'_Softer…? Louder…? What…?'_

"Get off me!" a voice under Kiba demanded. "You're heavy!" That voice sounded familiar… Too familiar…

"Violet-chan, calm down," came another familiar voice, "I'm sure the pretty boy didn't mean to land on you." Kiba was almost afraid to look, but curiosity won, and he almost had another heart attack when he saw that he'd landed on Naruto. Or rather, a miniature Naruto wearing silky purple lingerie. And apparently, his name was Violet.

Kiba quickly got off from Violet-Naruto, muttering his apologies, and scanned the area for the source of the other voice. When he found it, he didn't know what scared him more… The fact that he saw a mini-Gaara or the fact that the mini-Gaara was wearing white lingerie that was even skimpier than Violet-Naruto's.

"See?" the mini-Gaara said to Violet-Naruto as he dusted his friend off. "No harm done. The pretty boy is sorry and you're okay. Now, apologize to the pretty boy for yelling at him." Kiba didn't expect anything from Violet-Naruto, knowing the real Naruto would never apologize for anything unless there was ramen involved. But then again, he knew the real Gaara would never be so… nice.

"You're right Lily-chan," Violet-Naruto murmured, blushing prettily (not that Kiba would ever admit that out loud) as he looked up at Kiba. "I'm very sorry for yelling at you, pretty boy."

"Um, that's okay…" Kiba assured, knowing he'd never be able to look at the real Naruto and Gaara the same way _ever_ again. "But my name is Kiba, not pretty boy…"

"Well then, hello Kiba-chan," Lily-Gaara said with a smile. Kiba didn't like the sound of that honorific very much, but said nothing about it. So long as they could help him get home, they could call him whatever they wanted.

"Uh, hi. And, um, Violet, sorry about falling on you. Are you okay?" Very quickly, Violet-Naruto's blush disappeared and was replaced with a saucy grin. Even Kiba could tell that that look was nothing but trouble…

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did get this nasty scratch right on my inner thigh…" Lily-Gaara managed to restrain his overzealous friend right before he launched himself at Kiba's face. The grateful boy made a mental note to thank Gaara the next time he saw him.

"Now, now," Lily-Gaara lightly reprimanded the struggling boy, "you know very well that _I_ gave you those scratches yesterday. Now behave yourself." Kiba let out a breath of relief. "You know that you have to ask people before you can have _fun_ with them." Kiba gulped as he saw flower boys giving him identical lusty looks.

"You're right again Lily-chan," Violet-Naruto cooed, allowing Lily-Gaara to wrap his arms around him and run his fingers over his body. "Just because we have so much fun together doesn't mean we can just assume others will want to join us. But you _do_ want to, don't you Kiba-chan?" Back when things had been a bit more sane, Kankurou had told the brunette that Gaara had a crush on Naruto, even if his little brother would never admit to it. Kiba had been a bit skeptical, but now seeing the two miniature clones in provocative positions made him reconsider what his boyfriend had said…

"Come play with us Kiba-chan!" the two mini boys urged, giving Kiba looks that might have made him consider the offer if one, he wasn't taken, and two, they wereover a foot tall. But he was and they weren't. He chuckled nervously before asking his ever important question.

"Ah, first, can either of you tell me how to get to Konoha from here?" Lily-Gaara gave him a curious look before running a hand through Violet-Naruto's hair.

"I've never heard of that place I'm afraid Kiba-chan. But why not have some fun with us and we'll make you forget all about it…" Not wanting to lose his innocence to two tiny boys in lingerie, Kiba quickly declined the invitation with a polite "No way!" and booked it away from the flowers. He ran until he got to the edge of the island, then stopped quickly, noticing that all the islands were floating. In spite of the fact that he'd faced much worse than a floating island, he was still a bit apprehensive about leaving it and potentially falling.However, the sounds of his admirers begging for him to come back and play made him forget about his trepidation and caused him to jump onto the next little island.

Kiba kept jumping from island to island until he could no longer here the cries of protest. He eventually stopped to catch his breath and noticed that he'd stopped right in front of a floating steam. Sure, the fact that it was floating was just plain weird, but still, it was pretty. And compared to everything else he'd seen thus far, it was incredibly calm and peaceful.

All of a sudden, Kiba could feel a slight breeze running over his skin. Which was odd because there wasn't any wind. But he'd been seeing strange things all day, so he didn't think that much could surprise him at that point… So when he saw a plump butterfly that looked exactly like Chouji, he wasn't shocked at all.

'_Chouji as a butterfly, how… appropriate. Well, at least he doesn't look like he wants to molest me…'_

And Kiba was right. Butterfly-Chouji simply smiled at him, without the slightest hint of lust on his face. Kiba was relieved to find that there were actually decent people—creatures, whatever—in this crazy world. Maybe he could finally find out a way to get home!

"Hey there! Can you help me get out of here? I'm looking for Konoha, have you ever heard of it before?" His only answer was the same perplexed look he'd gotten from everyone else. "Can you even understand me?" Still no response, except for a tilt of his head. "Great, the first nice, non-pervy person I've met, and he can't even understand me…"

Kiba sighed in disappointment, not believing all of the horrible luck he was having. What else cold possibly go wrong? Unfortunately, even though Butterfly-Chouji was larger that your average butterfly, he was still quite small, and Kiba's heavy sigh was enough to blow him away with a squeak. Kiba watched, wide-eyed and disbelieving as his only potential companion flew off to only Kami-sama knew where.

'_I'm sooooo screwed…'_

And screwed he was. For as soon as he thought that the wind was back, except now it was no mere breeze. No, now it was more like, "going-to-pick-you-up-and-blow-you-away" wind. Which is exactly what it did. Kiba yelped as the wind blew harder and harder, eventually picking him up and propelling him through the air. He grasped at the grass in vain, trying to stay put, though it was no use. The blades of grass easily broke beneath his hands and before he knew it, he was flying through the air—yet again.

After an undetermined amount of time flying though the air (about a minute, but time perception had never been one of Kiba's strong suits), Kiba felt the gusts of wind stop. That was good, because then he could finally land. But on the other hand, that was very, very bad, for he had no idea where he would end up or how far he'd have to drop… Gravity eventually kicked in, causing Kiba to plummet straight down towards whatever awaited him. He was a bit amazed when his skirt actually served a purpose; it acted as an umbrella and slowed him down! Unfortunately, the laws of physics eventually decided to work once more, andhe began to fall full force again until he hit a hard surface, with an extremely painful thump. He hoped it wouldn't happen again; too many more times landing on his butt and it was likely to break…

Groaning at the pain shooting through his rear-end, Kiba decided that he didn't even _want_ to open his eyes. No matter where he was, there was going to be some pervert that looked like one of his friends, he just knew it! Maybe if he just stayed there, he'd wake up and find out this had all been one bizarre, extremely painful dream. Oh, how he hoped…

"Well, well, what do we have here? What an exceptionally pretty boy you are. Why don't you get up and come closer?"

Kiba's eyes shot open, though he kept his face pointed down.. He knew that voice! It was even more familiar than all the other ones put together! That voice belonged to the one that he was closest to, the one he knew better then anyone else; the one he _should_ have been on a date with that day!

"Kankurou!"

Kiba lifted his head and sure enough, what he saw was the mirror-copy of Kankurou. Sitting in a floating egg-shaped chair… And wearing an egg-white dress with a slit up the side so high that Kiba could see the girlish underwear he was wearing… Add a fuzzy-looking white boa and take off the usual face paint and you had what this new Kankurou looked like. Kiba had to admit, this guy was _really_ hot… But no! It wasn't really his Kankurou! He decided that he'd have to see about getting Kankurou to wear something like that sometime…

"Hmm," the not-really-Kankurou-but-Kiba-thought-he-was-sexy-nonetheless began, "I'm not sure who this Kankurou is, but I'm assuming he must look like me. Well, I'm sorry my dear, but I'm not who you're thinking of. My name is Humpty Dumpty and this is my chess board that you've landed on." Kiba stood up and walked a bit closer to Humpty-Kankurou, hopeful that perhaps this time he could get an answer on how to get home.

"I'm Kiba, and I'm sorry I fell on your, ah, chess board, but I'm trying to find my way home and the wind dropped me here and I was hoping-" Yes, he realized that he was rambling again. This guy looked so much like Kankurou though, that it was somewhat nerve-racking…

"You were hoping I could tell you how," Humpty-Kankurou interrupted, smirking when Kiba's anxious-looking face lit up.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "No one has been able to tell me. Please tell me you know a way!" Humpty-Kankurou chuckled, beckoning Kiba closer with a wave of his hand. Kiba was of course more than a bit nervous because of his pervious run-ins with the inhabitants of this world, but readily complied. Humpty-Kankurou's hands shot out as soon as Kiba was close enough, and he pulled the stunned boy into his lap.

"Well Kiba-chan," he practically purred, "I believe I do know a way, but it _will_ cost you…" Kiba gulped as one of Humpty-Kankurou's hands wandered further and further down his body.

"I- I can't do that!" Kiba protested, trying to pry the wandering hands off from him, not being able to meet the other boy's gaze. "I'm already taken!" Humpty-Kankurou let out a small laugh before sticking his fingertips under the elastic of Kiba's skirt.

"Yes, but your lover is that Kankurou you spoke of, is he not? And I obviously look like him, so why not just pretend I _am_ him?" Kiba was sorely tempted to accept, but then he considered how he'd feel if Kankurou cheated on him with a look-alike in a mirror world… Plus there was that pesky fact that he was still a virgin…

"I can't!" he shouted. With a sudden burst of strength, he managed to tear himself from the larger boy's grip, sending him tumbling to the ground. "Please," he pleaded, looking up at Humpty-Kankurou, who looked smugly amused, "just tell me how to get home…"

"Alright, alright, if you insist," Humpty-Kankurou complied with a shrug. "But first… Do you know how to play chess?" Kiba raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, but nodded. You couldn't be friends with someone like Shikamaru and not learn a thing or two about strategy games. "Wonderful! Than you shall play!"

"Against you?" Kiba questioned. Humpty-Kankurou laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"Oh no, you shall play against a much more interesting opponent. You see, it's very fascinating that your lover looks like me, since _my_ lover looks like _you_. It should prove amusing to watch the two of you fight…"

'_His lover looks like me? Does that mean…?'_

Without any warning, four glass walls fell from the sky, boxing them in. Kiba knew that _now_ he had no choice; he'd have to win this match if he ever wanted to get home. But could he really win a game of chess? Even if his opponent was who he thought it was…?

Without another word, Humpty-Kankurou waved a hand and a chair flew out from some unknown place, swooping Kiba up and lifting him high above the chess board. He was rather uneasy, being in a floating chair and all, but luckily his attention was diverted by a door in one of the glass walls opening. Things just kept getting stranger by the second in that place it seemed! Through the door marched out what Kiba could only imagine as being the chess pieces. And just like everyone else he'd seen, all of the pieces looked like boys he knew.

The pawns and rooks would have thrown Kiba for a loop, considering they were Zaku and Dosu—who were both very dead indeed—but he'd already seen so much that this little turn of events was nothing at all. The bishops were Sasuke look-alikes, and the knights all looked like Lee. By far the most interesting were the pairs that made up the king and queen—Shikamaru and Neji respectively. He'd always had his suspicions about those two…

But as always, there was one big thing keeping the chess pieces from _really_ resembling his friends—their style of dress. Or rather, lack thereof. Most of the outfits consisted of red and black or white and blue (depending on what side they were meant to be on) skimpy swim suits and mini-skirts. The only way one would know for sure that they were chess pieces was by the hats they wore that signified their corresponding piece.

As soon as all of the pieces had assembled on the board in their correct spots, the last important member of the game came out—Kiba's opponent. And Kiba's suspicions had been correct, his rival was none other than his mirror image; the same one who had brought him to this crazy world in the first place!

'_So that's how it is, huh? I've gotta beat myself to leave… Alright, I'm game!'_

Mirror-Kiba smiled at Humpty-Kankurou, who in return gave him the same lusty leer he'd given Kiba, then calmly sat in his own chair. He was promptly lifted up until he was the same height up as Kiba. Once facing each other, Kiba finally got a chance to look at the difference between himself and this mirror wannabe… And was amazed to find that the only variation was that Mirror-Kiba wore no face paint. Everything from the schoolgirl clothes to the hair were the same…

He did have to admit that Mirror-Kiba was quite the sexy beast, so he could clearly see why everyone had wanted to get in his pants (or under his skirt as the case was) all day long. Not that he was _cocky_ or anything…

"It's time to begin," Humpty-Kankurou announced, affectively stopping Kiba's ogling of himself. "The rules are the same as always, and the penalty for losing will be for the loser to strip for the winner. Now, Kiba-chan, you go first."

Kiba looked over the thirty-two clones of his friends (and the dead sound-nin), sixteen of which were his white pieces in the game. He'd only played chess a few times, and he'd lost all but once. Of course, the one time he _had_ won it had been because of default when Shikamaru had fallen asleep waiting for him to make his move... That had been the last time they'd played without a time limit. But no matter what had happened in the past, he was determined to win this game!

"Pawn, forward one!" Oddly enough, the Pawn-Zaku he'd wanted to move knew it was him, and stepped forward onto the next square.

"Pawn, forward one." Mirror-Kiba was much calmer than Kiba was. The poor boy figured that his opponent must have a lot more experience then he did, but he wouldn't give up!

"Um, pawn forward." A different Pawn-Zaku moved ahead, just as he'd wanted. He was sure the real Shikamaru would love a chess set that he could just think about and make the moves. It was certainly less troublesome.

"Bishop, forward." A Bishop-Sasuke dressed in a red and black bikini advanced. Kiba was sure the real Sasuke would throw a fit if he saw that…

"Pawn, forward!"

"Pawn, forward and take white pawn." Mirror-Kiba's Pawn-Zaku moved until it stood in front of Kiba's piece. Then it smirked, raised its hand, and slapped the white Pawn-Zaku. Kiba's pawn fell on its knees to the ground, where its clothes swiftly disappeared, leaving one extremely naked chess piece. Two thoughts ran through Kiba's mind after witnessing the _original_ way that the pieces were captured. One, he supposed that he could stop call the pieces "it," since even though the vital parts weren't showing, they were definitely male. And two, he wondered how he'd ever live it down if anyone knew he was getting turned on by _chess pieces_.

'_Focus…'_

"Okay, knight to C-3!" If any of the pieces looked odd, Knight-Lee took the cake. Kiba knew whenever he saw frilly underwear in the future, he'd (unfortunately) think of this moment. And he'd thought that green outfit had been scary…

"Bishop to E-5."

"Pawn, forward!"

"Bishop to C-3. Take the white knight." Bishop-Sasuke carried a cat-o-nine whip, and instead of slapping the Pawn-Zaku, he- Well, it was quite obvious what he did. In any case, Kiba's pawn ended up naked.

"Bishop to A-5!"

"Rook to B-8." The Rook-Dosu was lacking the bandages, but sporting a dangerously short mini-skirt…

'_Okay, just because he has an early lead doesn't mean I can't win… Wait a minute. Wait. Just. A. Second! He's me, in appearance at least. And Kank- I mean Humpty Dumpty said the loser has to undress… So either way I have to strip! Kami-sama, what did I ever do to deserve this…'_

After Kiba's moment of illumination, the game progressed for quite some time. Eventually the game evened out, neither of the Kibas having much of an advantage… for a while at least. Once Mirror-Kiba took Kiba's Queen-Neji (who looked quite attractive in his lacy teddy), he was starting to think it was pointless. But he had to win; he just _had_ to!

"Alright, king to G-1!" Even dressed in a bikini (or was that just fancy underwear?), King-Shikamaru looked bored. The only expression he'd made the entire game was a look of slight sadness when Queen-Neji had been taken, which had turned into a perverted grin once the clothes faded away…

"Pawn to E-3."

"Bishop to A-5!"

"King to A-7." …Wait, was it possible…?

"Bishop to B-6!" It was!

"Very good Kiba-chan," Humpty-Kankurou congratulated as the two boy's chairs were brought back down to the board. "There is no way my lover can triumph, so it's pointless to continue. You are the winner." Kiba almost laughed out loud. He did it! He finally won a game fair and square! "And now for your prize…"

'_Oh, I forgot about that…'_

"No, really," Kiba protested, feeling a light blush start on his cheeks, "that's okay. If you could just tell me how to get home-"

"Nonsense!" Humpty-Kankurou proclaimed, much too cheerful for Kiba's liking. "Fair is fair. Now my pet, if you'd do the honors…"

Mirror-Kiba said nothing; he only smiled and began to unbutton his top. Kiba's mind began to reel. It wasn't like he'd never seen himself naked, but the fact that his double was _leering_ at him was more than a little unnerving. That whole lust thing made all the difference. The only guy he wanted to see naked in that way was Kankurou—_his_ Kankurou.

"No…" Kiba pleaded, closing his eyes and dropping to his knees. "Stop… Stop it! I just wanna go home! I wanna go—!"

"**Kiba**! What's wrong with you?"

Kiba gasped, opening his eyes and jolting up. What? Where was he? Where were his and his boyfriend's look-alikes? Why was… Why was he laying in his bed? And why was Kankurou leaning over him, looking dreadfully concerned?

'_Black jump suit, kitty-cat ear hat, purple face paint, no drag… I'm home!'_

"Kankurou! It's you, it's really you! I missed you soooo much! Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened to me! I got pulled into the mirror, and Shino tried to look up my skirt, and Gaara and Naruto tried to seduce me, and Chouji was a butterfly, and you were in a dress, and I played chess against myself, and-"

"Whoa, slow down," Kankurou laughed lightly, in the tone Kiba was oh-so used to and had missed oh-so much. "Whatever you remember, it was just a dream. Look." He walked over to the mirror and tapped on it. "See? No way that you could have gone through it. And why would Shino look up your skirt? And if Gaara and Naruto seduced _anyone_, it'd be each other. Plus, if either of us looks good in drag, it's _you_."

Kiba blushed, guessing that his boyfriend was right… It just must have been some nightmare brought on by sexual tension. Yeah, that was it! He just needed to get laid, preferable by Kankurou and preferably _soon_. And whether that was the case or not, it sounded good to Kiba! There was no knowing when you might be sucked into some ridiculous world and practically molested; obviously his virginity was nothing to be taken lightly!

"Yeah, y-you're right… Hey, why are you here anyway?" Kankurou walked back to Kiba's bed and sat down next to the younger boy.

"Akamaru was worried about you, so he came and found me. Good thing I followed him, when I got here I had to force open your door because you were screaming about wanting to come home. I don't know what was wrong, but that dream must have been pretty strange…"

'_More than you'll ever know lover-boy…'_

"And shouldn't you be on your mission right now? I'm assuming that's why you're in a skirt…" Kiba's eyes widened, and he looked at the clock on his wall.

"Ah! I've gotta go now or I'll be late! I'm sorry we had to cancel and I can't talk but I love you and I'll see you later bye!"

With that obvious run-on sentence that could only be spoken by a person in a true hurry, Kiba sprinted out of his room and off to his waiting teammates. Kankurou watched him go, laughing to himself. Kiba was just too cute for his own good. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep their relationship chaste, especially after seeing Kiba in that extraordinarily sexy skirt…

He got up from Kiba's bed in a much more leisurely pace than his younger lover had, a smile on his face. The mission would only last the afternoon and Kiba would be his all night long. He'd be back, but until then, he had to go see about buying a permanent skirt for Kiba. He'd always liked the thoughts of cosplaying. Which would Kiba look better as, a maid or a nurse? Decisions, decisions…

Once Kankurou left in search of a costume shop, the room was _finally_ empty. The only thing left was the mirror—and the reflection of Kiba in it giggling.

Maybe Kiba's dealings with Mirror Land weren't over after all…


End file.
